


Midnight Cinderella Prompts: The Method of a Kiss

by Kashimalin



Series: The Method of a Kiss (Cybird Otome Series) [1]
Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Kissing, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/pseuds/Kashimalin
Summary: An expression of love - a simple kiss - can be given and received in many, many different ways.[A collection of my Midnight Cinderella kissing prompts! Pairings and Ratings are in chapter titles.]





	1. Lost and Found (Alyn/MC, rated G)

**Author's Note:**

> #39: Kissing tears from the other’s face.

"We can’t find him, Your Majesty!” 

“Keep looking! He has to be somewhere!” 

The maids at the door nod, departing immediately. You suck in a shuddering breath. Your nails threaten to break skin as your hands twist and tighten together. In the distance, you hear the bell toll the evening hour — and hear the rain pelting against every window in the palace. You glance out the window, looking over the dark gloom of the storm outside, the soft comfort of your study doing nothing to alleviate the chill that runs down your spine at the sight.

As you work to control your breathing, Alyn steps into the study. When he sees your shaking figure, he hurries to your side and takes your hands in his, noticing your glassy eyes and vacant look. 

“They're finally moving the scouts outside the castle.” When he talks, your gaze comes back, focusing on him. “It took some convincing, but we're running out of places to search inside.” Slowly, Alyn uncurls your fingers. He laces his own through them, squeezing tight. “They will find Arthur, I’m sure of it.” 

“What if they don't?” Your words are hoarse and shallow, a contrast to the heavy breath you take between each question. “What if they don't find him? Alyn, what if something's happened to him?”

“Hey, hey. It's all right. Nothing's happened to him. He's just lost, but I doubt he’s gone far.”

“That's the problem! We don't know where he is or how far he’s gone! He could be anywhere — ” You hiccup, the first few tears finally spilling. At the sight, Alyn releases your hands and throws his arms about you instead. He holds you in his steady embrace, letting you cry against his shoulder. A hand strokes your hair with a delicate, soothing motion, but it does nothing to stop the tears that wet the fabric of his shirt. 

“It's going to be okay,” he says, his voice low. “They're going to find him. I promise.” 

“When?” You push your hands against his chest and lean back.  _ “When,  _ Alyn? We don't know when, or how, or what state Arthur's in right now! He could be hurt!”

“You’re right, we don’t know. But what we do know, right now, is that we can help each other through this.” He leans down, kissing the fresh tears that prickle at the corners of your eyes. You let out a whimper of protest, but he continue to brush his lips over the tear streaks on your face and the new ones that form. His kisses grow wet, stained with your worry over the loss of your mutual companion. 

As Alyn rests his cheek atop your head, you breathe a sigh, welcoming a moment of reprieve. However, you feel your hair growing damp after a few moments. Tilting back, you see that he has started to cry. His tears fall in far fewer numbers than your own  — but you reach up nonetheless, winding your arms about his neck and pulling him down. 

“Wait, you don't — ” You ignore his protests and press your lips to his cheek, a delicate reassurance. The action grounds you, and you move to his other cheek, kissing there. 

“Arthur’s going to be okay, right, Alyn?” 

“He's going to be okay.” Alyn's voice is weaker in the wake of your kisses. “I know he is. In fact, I should be out there looking for him alongside our soldiers.” 

“Alyn…” You gaze at him. He lifts a hand, cradling your cheek and running his thumb across it. “Could you?”

“Of course. I want to find him, and bring him back safe and sound. I'll only come back when he's in my arms.” Giving you one last kiss, Alyn begins to remove himself from your embrace.

However, he has hardly left it when there's a sound at the door, a dull thudding sound. The two of you glance at each other anxiously, before you call out, “Come in!”

“Your Majesty, if you wouldn't mind helping…” Nico's muffled voice comes through the door. “My hands are a little full at the moment.”

You and Alyn stumble towards the door, throwing it open  — and are met with the sight of Arthur, settled in Nico’s arms. He gives an excited bark and wags his tail furiously at the sight of you and Alyn, squirming to escape Nico’s hold. 

“Arthur!” You both cry out, reaching to take him. As you cuddle him close, Alyn's hands brush over his fur, checking for injuries. Nico allows you a moment to coddle the royal pet, but clears his throat as the two of you fawn over him a moment too long. You turn to Nico, your face breaking into a relieved smile. 

“Nico, what can we ever do to thank you? Where was he?”

“He was in the cellar where they store his food,” he explains. “I got the assumed story from the attendant who was responsible for feeding him dinner. They said he must've come into the cellar when the door was open. Then, when they left after filling his bowl, they shut the door, locking Arthur inside.”

“But then, why didn't he bark?” Alyn's brow furrows. “He would’ve been trying to get out.”

“That's the thing. He was sleeping.” Nico grins wide. “He had broken into his food and was scarfing down the contents. Luckily, he didn’t finish them all, but when he was full, Arthur was so exhausted that he had to take a nap. We found him asleep when we checked the cellar.” 

“Oh, Arthur, you silly boy!” You kiss his head twice. Arthur returns the gesture with two kisses of his own, his tail wagging like mad. Alyn copies the gesture, rewarded with a long lick up his cheek, removing any tears still remaining. 

“You'll have to take him on lots of walks to work off all that food, Your Majesty. Should I tell Giles to allot more time for it into your daily schedule?”

“If you think he needs it!” 

You all laugh, and Nico bows and takes his leave, and you and Alyn move to your chambers, cuddling Arthur all the while. Neither of you intend to leave his side for the rest of the evening, choosing to spend your time in each other’s company  —  and the company of your most loyal companion. 


	2. It Never Mattered (Nico Meier/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.
> 
> Note: The requester asked for a Nico that is shorter than the Princess! Hence the reason for the height difference.

As the tailors gathered up their materials, you could not help smiling at the attire hanging on the rack beside you. The sight of a flowing wedding dress made you giddy. Next to it hung the pink and gold uniform that Nico had requested for his own outfit. The shoes were settled on a rack beneath it, your elegant heels beside his dark boots. He had been very particular about wearing boots with a thick sole, in order to compensate for the height that would be lost when you put on those heels.

However, as you stared, you found your excitement fading into worry. Even if you had just approved everything, a part of you was reconsidering. 

While Nico hadn’t pushed for you to wear flats – which you greatly appreciated – it was possible that he might feel more comfortable if you wore flats. It was possible to shorten the hem further, and your heights would match at the wedding.

As you ascended towards the stairs towards your study, the thought weighed heavily on your mind. It wouldn’t be too much of a burden on the tailors if you told them sooner, rather than later, but—

“Hey! Wait up!”

A familiar voice interrupted your thoughts. You spun around, seeing Nico at the foot of the stairs. He climbed them quickly, beaming at you as he gazed up – _up_ – at you from two steps below.

“How does everything look?”

“Fine! Perfect, as usual. They said after the mayoral meetings, I can come back for measuring, so they can sew the hem.” You let out a sigh. “And I was just considering if I should change something else, before then.”

“What do you mean?” Nico’s eyes widened. “Is something wrong with the dress?”

“No! Nothing’s wrong with it. It’s just… well, I saw the shoes, too. Your boots do have the thicker soles, to compensate for my heels, but I was wondering if I should switch to the flats. So that our heights would match.”

Nico’s expression dropped, looking troubled. You chastised yourself for bringing the subject up so casually like this. You were always careful when mentioning his height, even if Nico insisted it didn’t bother him. You opened your mouth to apologize, but he interrupted you with a sigh.

“No, I don’t want you to do that. I remember when we saw those shoes in town. You looked so happy when we found them and that they could make you a pair. Those heels are perfect for you.” Nico shook his head. “I’m not going to let you change them.”

“But… are you sure?”

“Positive! There’s nothing to worry about. We already ordered my boots to match the height of those shoes. Besides…”

Nico skipped around you, stopping a stair higher. He took your hand on the way, spinning you about on the stair so you faced one another. In a moment, you found yourself staring up at Nico instead, the slight lift of your head an opposite to your usual reaction.

“It’s not that hard to get a little bit of height on you.” He laughed softly as he leaned down, offering a gentle kiss to your lips. It was polite, not asking for a single thing in return – and you welcomed it. Reaching up to his other hand in yours, the two of you drew the slightest bit closer, savoring this moment together.

When you parted, you recognized the mischievous smile on his lips. His voice was a whisper as he asked, “You know the other reason it doesn’t matter?” 

“Why?”

“Because when we’re laying down in bed together, I can position myself however I like over you.”

_“Nico!”_

His laugh echoed throughout the stairwell as your cheeks burned, but you couldn’t deny the truth of his statement. He dropped another kiss on your lips before saying he would come to your chambers later.

“Wait up for me, okay?”

“Of course I will. See you soon, Nico. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
